Numerous services and applications leverage text and media messaging (e.g., SMS and MMS) in communicating with customers. SMS and MMS enable a large number of people to be reached using existing telecommunication infrastructure. However, contacting a large volume of customers over SMS and MMS is limited by the messaging limits placed on such messaging systems. SMS messages sent from a longcode phone number are rate limited to only one message per second by carriers. Many applications require the ability to message a large number of people within a given time window. Thus, there is a need in the communication field to create a new and useful system and method for communicating through multiple endpoints. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.